Andromeda Shun
Rehuir Historia Quizás el más reacio de los Bronze Saints cuando una situación debe resolverse con violencia, Shun es la constelación oficial de Saint Bronze of Andromeda. Es un alma misericordiosa por naturaleza, y un firme creyente en la resolución de problemas sin causar derramamiento de sangre. Esto crea un fuerte contraste entre él y el resto de los santos : mientras que no dudarán en luchar cuando la situación lo requiera, Shun solo se permite luchar si es una necesidad absoluta, o cuando se agota su paciencia casi infinita. Cuando este es el caso, Shun puede convertirse en un luchador extremadamente hábil y mortal. Shun es retratado bastante débil en las primeras 4 películas y el arco 'Asgard' solo de anime: en casi todas las escenas de pelea, casi siempre es derrotado, y necesita que su hermano Ikki lo rescate, excepto contra Mizar Zeta Syd, la única vez que Shun derrotó a un enemigo en cualquiera de las primeras 4 películas o en la historia de anime 'Asgard'. Esto ha llevado a una idea errónea entre ciertos fanáticos de que Shun es un `` débil , pero es importante recordar que estas historias no fueron escritas por Masami Kurumada y, por lo tanto, no son canónicas y están fuera de la verdadera continuidad y trama de Kurumada. However, in the 'Sanctuary', 'Poseidon' and 'Hades] storylines of the original manga (which were written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada), Shun is shown as a competent and tough, if unwilling, fighter and opponent. In 'Sanctuary', he manages to hold his own against Gemini Saga, and even manages to kill Pisces Aphrodite, both of them Gold Saints. In the Poseidon arc, he acquits himself very well, defeating Io, the Southern Pacific Mariner Scylla Io, and Siren Sorento, the Southern Atlantic Mariner General of Siren. In the Hades arc, he manages to dispatch various opponents, like hurting Cerberus. His kindness also lets Acheron Charon abandon the attack and his sorrow distracts Balron Lune unintentionally so Gemini Kanon|Kanon can mind control Lune. He is the second of the Bronze Saints to achieve his God Cloth. As a result, he comes off looking much better in these arcs than in the movies or 'Asgard'; though he may be adverse to fighting, he will fight when he is required to, and is just as powerful or skilled as any of the other main Bronze Saints. Techniques and abilities To fight, Shun normally relies on the Andromeda chain, as he does not want to use his full power because he does not want to kill the opponents. During the Sanctuary Arc, Shun awoke the 7th sense in his fights against the Gold Saints. Although a reluctant fighter, Shun is one of Kurumada's characters with the larger technique arsenals at his disposal. His known techniques are: *'Nebula Chain': The Andromeda Saint's signature technique which allows him to manipulate the chains of his Cloth however he pleases. At the most basic, the Nebula Chain is a straight-forward attack where the chains rapidly slice and wrap themselves around the enemy. This attack can be improved by using the Thunder Wave of the chain. *'Nebula Stream' : un ataque defensivo que se vincula directamente con Shun's Cosmo. Enreda al enemigo con corrientes del cosmos de Andrómeda en un intento de paralizarlos. A medida que Shun se vuelva más decidido a usar su verdadero poder, la corriente eventualmente se transfigurará en la técnica Nebula Storm . *'Tormenta de nebulosa' : cuando Shun ha elegido ejecutarlo, su Paño y sus cadenas están abandonadas (ya sea voluntariamente o destruidas por su oponente) para permitirle el acceso completo a su cosmos. El ataque se disipa como un estallido único desde la cima del Cosmo de Shun. Debido a su naturaleza destructiva extrema, Shun solo lo usará como último recurso. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Category:Knights Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Victims Category:Supporters Category:Merciful Category:Insecure Category:Selfless